You Belong With Me
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Part 2 of 11. Multi-story songfics based on songs by Taylor Swift. May has still not come to terms with having lost her chance to be with Drew. As she begins to see unhappiness arise within Drew's relationship with Brianna, she laments as she cannot be the one by his side. Still, the relationship strives and May believes that it should be her and Drew, not Drew and Brianna.
1. She Doesn't Get Your Humor (Like I Do)

**I have been creating one of these multi-songfic series for each fandom in which I write. This is the first series to reach story number two. The others have barely just entered into the first story. What I'm trying (and failing) to say is that this series has become very popular and I thank you all for reading. **

**Before I forgot, if you did not read Teardrops, this story may or may not be confusing. Since there's only one 10-chapter story's worth of information, you won't be too lost if you just read this one, but you'd do well to start from the beginning. That's just my advice, though.**

**Well, time to return to this wonderful (by which I, of course, mean "not so wonderful") little love triangle.**

* * *

Chapter 1: She Doesn't Get Your Humor (Like I Do)  
Grade Level: 5.7

I haven't seen Drew since that last contest and that's probably for the best. As long as we were participating in different contests, my mind was clear and fully alert and my results were better in the long run. Because my mind wasn't clouded, I had managed to win two more ribbons; two steps closer to being eligible for entry into the Grand Festival. Hard to believe how quickly the next Grand Festival was approaching. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when Drew, Harley, me, and all the other coordinators had arrived, all hoping to be the next Grand Festival winner.

We were walking through the next city on our journey. Of course, by "we", I meant Ash, Brock, my brother Max and me. It was getting late and soon we would have to find a place to stop for the night. In the sky, the sun was dipping lower and lower. If I had to estimate the time, I'd say it was about dinner time, maybe 5 or 5:30. None of us have watches, though. For us, time doesn't matter. As long as we arrive at our destination and are able to compete in our respective challenges (contests for me and battles for Ash), we are all happy to just take our time.

As we were walking through the city (I really should've taken notice of its name. Oh well.), I heard a familiar voice. _**Oh no, what is he doing here? Don't tell me that he's just passing through too!**_ Turning slightly, I caught sight of his unmistakable emerald-colored hair…and saw that he was talking into a cell phone. _**When did he get a cell phone?**_ I didn't even have one. Not that I wanted one, though. Besides, why would I need one? The only people that I talk to on a regular basis were also the ones I traveled and spent every day with. If I had a cell phone, I'd probably only use it to call home and I can do that easily enough from any Pokémon Center. I'm getting off-topic though. Anyway…

Listening closer, I could…no, I'm not eavesdropping…okay, maybe a little, but this is Drew that we're talking about here! He sounded frustrated too as if the person on the other end was giving him a hard time. It isn't like Drew is the most patient person in the world either, but he usually can hide his frustration a little better than this.

Wait a minute…what if the person on the other end is his girlfriend? Is Brianna that type of person who would go off on her boyfriend about even the slightest issue? I know, maybe Drew said something that she didn't like. He isn't exactly a master with his words and he never seems to know when to just keep quiet. He's just lucky that I'm a patient person or he would've…okay, so maybe I yell at him too, but that's just what we do. Drew makes some taunt or wisecrack about my contest skills and I retaliate with one of my own about his. _**When had that become our norm?**_ It seemed so second nature now that I cannot even imagine a life without Drew in it.

While I was amidst my thoughts, Drew had walked on, not taking notice of me or my friends. He must have been too busy trying to calm down that person. I'm certain it was his girlfriend. Can't you see it, Drew? She doesn't get your humor like I do.

"It sure is getting late. What do you think about finding this town's Pokémon Center and getting a place for the night? Once we do that, we can think about getting some dinner," Ash spoke up, seeking the group's approval which he quickly received.

_**Please tell me that Drew is not going to be staying here too**_, I thought to myself, but, deep down, I just knew that this was not be the last I would see of Drew while I was here.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter of the second story. Hopefully, the formatting hasn't changed too much and this effectively follows the first story. It's been way too long since I've written anything. Yes, all my active stories have suffered slightly from this slump. No matter, though, because I am back and have many new stories planned!**

**Anyways, you all know the drill. My stories are updated based on popularity, so if this chapter is well received, it will not be long before the continuation arrives. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Posted: September 11, 2013**


	2. Dreaming 'Bout The Day

**Nice to see that you all managed to find the new story in the series. Second chapter is coming right up. So…originally, this was a little lower on my update schedule, but my notes for the story I was going to update first are on my iPod…which is out of battery at the moment. Then, I realized tonight that the story I was going to update after that one is messed up. Somehow the second chapter was posted instead of the first chapter and I can't seem to find the first chapter, so it has been taken down until I find it. That brings us to this story…luckily for you all!**

**Review replies:**

_**Contestshippingforeves**_**: I know this wasn't very quick, but here's the next update!**

_**Insert Name (anonymous):**_** I know it's definitely been more than a week this time, but I'm glad you're enjoying these stories. Here's chapter 2!**

_**Vvolley**_**: At first I didn't either, but then I listened to them and I thought it was interesting how they all seemed to interconnect and I knew that I wanted to write a story based on that idea. Writing for May and Drew was only logical because of "Teardrops on my Guitar". **

_**Aki Hanyou**_**: Yes, I had read many versions of stories based on "Teardrops…" and they all seemed to be the same. That's why I wanted to try something different. Trust me, the series is far from over. Haha. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy the series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreaming 'Bout the Day

Grade Level: 5.8

It's Tuesday. I don't quite know why the day sticks out, but, for some reason it just does. Tuesday night and I'm alone in my hotel room. Pretty typical, really. The boys always seem to find something to do. They were probably out pursuing Team Rocket or something. Surprisingly, it's been awhile since they've shown themselves. They just don't know when to give up; it probably is about time for them to come up with another ridiculous scheme to snag Ash's Pikachu again. How we never see through their phony disguises, I'll never know. After the disguises are gone, I always feel stupid for not having seen right through them. I'm not sure about the others, but Ash probably feels the same way most of the time; he can be smart…sometimes…that is, when he's not making impulse decisions.

Team Rocket. I remember there was a time that Drew and I fought them together on our own. We had gotten separated on a seemingly deserted island and, of course, I had ended up with Drew. He was absolutely unbearable, berating me constantly (how was I supposed to have known that it was pronounced "lee-chee"? I'd never even heard of that stupid berry until that day) until I, with the help of a group of mysterious little blue pokémon called Wynaut, saved Drew from the rushing torrents of a raging river. Together, we defeated Team Rocket who, instead of chasing after pokémon, tried to steal the island supply of the berries. Drew and I, we made a pretty good team that night, but it had not lasted. I returned to my own group of friends and Drew's taunting nature resumed. How quickly he had reverted back to his old self! Guess I shouldn't have been so surprised, though. This is Drew that we're talking about.

To relieve the feelings that, once again, have begun to creep into my thoughts, I turn to the clock radio on the nightstand between the beds in the hotel room. Music always helps, acting as a natural salve for the soul. Turning the volume down so that it was almost inaudible, I listened to see what type of music had last played. Even with the volume down, I could make out the sharp twangs of acoustic guitars and the equally noticeable intonations heard only in the voices of country music artists. Many my age would have scoffed and switched to something more fast-paced, rap and hip-hop for instance. What type of music did Drew's Brianna like? What was her favorite style? For a moment, I allowed myself to daydream and pretend that she was one of those typical girls who frowned upon others who listened to country music. Well, it's a typical Tuesday night and I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and, you know what else, Drew? She'll never know your story like I do. Ever.

Okay, okay…now I'm really just dreaming. Even I don't know Drew's life story. That would be way to stalker-esque for me. I'm not a stalker, especially not Drew's stalker…okay, maybe a little, but…still, there can't be any way that Brianna has experienced as much with Drew as I have. Has Drew ever helped her to save an entire island's worth of berries? Has she helped him square off against Team Rocket not just once but several times? No, I didn't think so.

Still, how could I ever compare to her? Drew liked her…loved her and, as for me, I was just his entertainment, someone who was there when he needed a time to release pent-up tensions and anxieties that arose during contests and pokémon training. I'm too plain; he'd never love me. She wears designer clothing. Short skirts and skin-tight shirts. Sure, I've only seen her a few times, but I can't deny how envious of her looks I was each and every single one of those times. When I wasn't competing, I was content just sitting in the stands and seeing who I was up against and the types of competition they presented. I had noticed, however, that Brianna seemed to be the new leader of the Drew Fan Club. Not that there was any surprise there. Why wouldn't Drew's girlfriend be the one leading them? She knew all the cheers and had brought new life to the group. The times I had seen this new and improved group had made me sink lower in my seat or leave the arena or both.

What was there left for me to do, really? All I could really think was that I could dream. I'd already been fantasizing and living in the past, so I might as well think to the future. There was no way this little fling of theirs, this "love" between Drew and Brianna, was for life. It had to end someday, right? Well, until then, I'll probably just be here doing what I always do. Pokémon contests and traveling across the Hoenn region, yes, but not just that. Dreaming about the day when Drew wakes up and finds that what he's been looking for has been here the whole time.

* * *

**Well, as always, perfect ending in my head…horrible ending in writing. Sorry, guys, I mean…it's almost 3AM. That might have something to do with it. Of course, by the time I post this, I'll have gotten some sleep and it'll be much later in the day than 3AM. On the plus side, at least it wasn't much longer than two months to wait for an update this time.**

**One side note for those who may happen to be reading my other May/Drew story "It's Her!". A new update is coming. Stay tuned. If not today, then soon. Not even going to give an ETA because I fail at estimating due to my life being complicated.**

**Posted: November 14, 2013**


End file.
